I'm Sorry
by Seductive Venus
Summary: Eriol and Tomoyo are mad at each other. Thanks to Spinel, he returns to his senses and tries to apologize...


**_This is dedicated to my boyfriend who had inspired this ExT piece! Love! And again, for you too, fallen-dreamz, for your unfailing feedback and support! Thank you!_**

****

****

**I'm Sorry**

"I'm sorry." He whispered to himself as he paced in front of the phone. Spinel Sun looked at him inquiringly. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

"Why don't you just pick it up and call her?" it asked. Trust Spinel to be reasonable.

"Well, for one thing, I'm scared she'll sic her bodyguards on me by having each of them threaten me with all sorts of crafty tortures." Hiiragizawa Eriol said seriously. The black winged cat snorted. That wasn't funny considering that it came from the world's most powerful magician.

"Why is she mad at you anyway?" it asked again.

Eriol stopped carving his antique carpet and plopped down on it. He sighed helplessly before lying down on it on his back. The cat's peppermint-blue eyes widened. "Uh, Master, you do know that Ruby Moon has not yet vacuumed that for three months?" it remarked.

He got up immediately. This time he looked on the verge of insanity. (Spinel should know as it had seen his master in many of his moods and this one was a particular favorite whenever he was frustrated. Apparently, to this mage insanity was one step away from frustration.)

"It's a long story." Eriol said, looking defeated.

"I have all day," it replied and abandoned the book it was reading. That was why it was created. It's sole purpose was to listen and understand Eriol more than himself. It settled on his shoulder as he walked towards his favorite chair.

Silence settled around them like a comfortable blanket. Eriol took his sweet time in how to tell his miserable tale. Spinel observed its master with a critical eye. It was rare to see something do as much as disconcert his usually passive master. And to make him miserable was quite a feat too.

"Well, I forgot it was one of those month-sarries thingies today and made her wait for three hours in that coffee shop while I read in this stupid study. She called me and told me I had three minutes to explain. I did, Sweet Lord, she forgave me! I was so happy because I thought she was so angry! I promised to take her out to dinner tonight but then something came up and I left her waiting again! And then she got fed up with me and screamed every single crime I've done and am guilty of doing before leaving me stranded in the rain! Right after she slapped me, she took my umbrella!" Eriol put his face on his hands.

Spinel nodded wisely. "So that is why you were wet?"

He nodded morosely. "And that lecture I exchanged her time for was a stupid waste of time. I feel bad Karma hitting me for all those times I was an evil jerk."

"If you mean you're testing of the Clow Mistress, you're being an idiot." The cat said tartly. "But you are evil so maybe your bad karma is finally slapping you on the face."

Eriol glared at it. "You're being annoying."

"Well, you were being stupid."

The mage's shoulders slumped. "Yeah, but that's what makes being a mortal fun and interesting. The idiocy is amazing."

"I'm starting to think a trip to the psychiatrist is needed." Spinel never resolved to violent solutions. But he did.

"OWWWWWWW!"

Eriol's scream reverberated in the house. Spinel had bitten his index finger.

It flew away, satisfied. "That's more affordable. Now, please return to your intelligent self, oh great Mage of Clow."

He sucked the blood off and wondered why the hell he made something so rational and reasonable.

"To keep you in track and to stop you from jumping into the loony bin," it said as if it read his thoughts. Damn. "Now, please call your woman and stop whining."

He made no move. So it decided a more radical but effective approach.

Eriol yelped as the wireless phone dropped directly on to his crotch. "SPINEL!#!$&!"

It smirked. "Now, that will get your mind off the bodyguard's threats."

Still cursing to himself, Eriol dialed the number. It rang several times before it was picked up. He recognized the maid's voice. He put on his coolest and huskiest voice to persuade her to bring the phone to her Daidouji Tomoyo-sama.

He was kept on hold.

Spinel watched keenly. This was going to be interesting.

Finally! The phone was picked up!

"Hello? Tomoyo-san?" he asked tentatively.

"Why hello Hiiragizawa-kun. This is her mother."

Ack! Eriol gulped. He wasn't scared of THE Daidouji Sonomi... He was the world's greatest mage... He wasn't scared...

"You're guilty of something very serious Hiiragizawa-kun." Oh yes, he was scared. "You made my Tomoyo-chan cry. You will---"

"Hello?" Eriol felt his insides unfreeze as he heard his girlfriend. Then it froze up again at the ice in her voice.

"I don't want to talk to you." she said coolly.

"Well, I want to." He replied slyly.

"You're mean, obnoxious, egotistical, and an evil jerk."

"Why, thank you."

"Nothing matters more to you than your STUPID WORK, your STUPID POWERS, and your VERY STUPID SELF! I hate stupid people so I'm going to start hating you."

Eriol winced. First Spinel was calling him stupid and then Tomoyo? Were the two conspiring against him?

"Why hate me when you can love me?" he said softly.

"I already did but hate seems like a better option." Eriol could feel her glaring at him.

"I'm not stupid too," he argued "Because if I was then I won't have the bravery to be your boyfriend anyway."

"You were foolhardy, Hiiragizawa." Tomoyo reminded him. He knew she was smiling.

"Well, can you blame me for being so stupid because of love? I, the great Clow Reed Reincarnation, most powerful sorcerer on earth put down my intellect for you to understand me..."

She cut him off, "you're being an egotistical jerk again."

"But my point is, can you blame me?" He asked, knowing he had her full attention. She was melting already to his charms.

"I can't but I can blame you for almost breaking my heart by ignoring me."

Eriol perked up. "So that means I haven't broken it? Do I hear a chance for taking you back?"

"Why you--!"

"Okay... So, please, Tomoyo-san, don't leave me." Eriol said softly.

"I won't. But I haven't heard what I want to hear so I won't forgive you just yet." Pride really makes everything impossible. But he knows she still cares, even if he ignored her almost completely.

His practiced words went out the window.

"I'm sorry, Tomoyo-san, I'm really sorry... I won't do it again." She snorted. Eriol chuckled at the adorable unlady-like noise.

"You'll still do it because you're an idiot for forgetting that lesson." Tomoyo muttered but he wasn't offended as she said it in a gentle manner.

"But I won't forget I love you." Eriol said tenderly.

Spinel Sun decided to fly back to his book and leave the humans in peace. He'd heard enough of their drivel. But it was funny to know that the greatest magician on earth could still be brought down on his knees by a force as beautiful and as terrible as his love for his woman.


End file.
